


girlfriend

by worstgirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (erboh music), Karaoke, LITERALLY, M/M, You Decide, because i could, deere, dillinjer - Freeform, girlfriend by avril lavigne, i dunno man, is this crack or serious, i’m hyped on coffee leave me alone, so i created this, the squip squad - Freeform, why did I write this, ’anything deere will do’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: “Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me-“ Jeremy opened his mouth to protest, but then Jake’s finger was on his lips, stopping him from saying a word. “No way, no way, know it’s not a secret-“ Jeremy’s cheeks went even more red, and it got to the point where even the tips of his ears were red.Jake was way too into this.~~~or, the squip squad does karaoke, and jake gets a little too into it





	girlfriend

Saturday’s for Jeremy Heere were reserved for his friends. This time, they were at Chloe’s place, hanging out in her basement. The friend group was spread out across the room, in various conversations, watching as Brooke finished a rather impressive rendition of Royals by Lorde. 

Really, Jeremy was just trying to avoid getting called on to sing. He hated karaoke with every fiber of his being. He wasn’t in the mood to have a voice crack, not even in front of his friends. Sadly, Brooke immediately turned around, holding out the microphone to Jeremy. “Jerry’s turn!” She said excitedly, and Jeremy shrank away, going pink.

“I, um, I’d really rather not-“ Noises of disappointment came from the group, most notably Rich and Christine. 

“Jer! You’re a great singer, there’s nothing to be afraid of-“

“C’mon, man, it’th your turn!” 

“Guys!” Jake, of all people, said, rolling his eyes from where he was on the other side of the couch. “If he doesn’t wanna sing, don’t make him.” He stood up, heading over to Brooke and taking the microphone. 

“What, no! You are not talking the tallath’th turn!” Rich protested, trying to take the microphone back. 

Jake glared, not meanly, at his best friend, as he held it out of reach. “He doesn’t want to sing! I’ll take his turn, it’s cool.” He shot Jeremy an easy grin, and Jeremy’s cheeks went red. Great, he was flustered. Again. 

Rich looked between the two of them, then got a mischievous grin on his face. “Oh, fine. You can take hith turn-“ Jake grinned again, letting his hand fall. Rich held up a finger. “On one condithion. I get to pick the thong, and you have to thing it to you know who.”

That only confused Jeremy more, especially when Jake agreed with a sigh. He wasn’t able to see the screen as Rich chose the song over Jake’s shoulder. Chloe started laughing, so it had to be something at least a little cruel- no offense to Chloe, but still. 

Then the first chord struck, and then Jake was singing, and Jeremy was shocked into silence. “Hey, hey, you, you, I don’t like your girlfriend-“ 

And pointing at Jeremy.

“Jer. Why is Jake looking at me when he says girlfriend-“ Michael mumbled, but Jeremy could only stare at Jake as he sang the song. Pointing directly at him. While dancing. What the actual fuck was going on?

“Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me-“ Jeremy opened his mouth to protest, but then Jake’s finger was on his lips, stopping him from saying a word. “No way, no way, know it’s not a secret-“ Jeremy’s cheeks went even more red, and it got to the point where even the tips of his ears were red.

Jake was  _ way  _ too into this. 

“You’re so fine, I want you mine-“ Was that Jake’s hand under his chin to tilt it up, still singing? Shit, this was doing way, way too many bad things to Jeremy. “You’re so delicious-“ Jake’s face was close enough to his for Jeremy to be able to lean forward and kiss him. His brain essentially short circuited, and all he could do was stare at Jake’s lips as he sang, that stupid smirk on his face. 

“J-Jake-“ He managed to stammer out, but Jake was pulling away. It didn’t help that Jeremy was frozen to the spot, still in the position he had been in, for at least three seconds after that. 

“Don’t pretend, I think you know I’m damn precious- And hell, yeah, I’m the motherfucking princess-“ Was that a wink? And Jeremy was at least 90% sure that no one was allowed to do that with their hips. Shit, he was so, so gay for this boy. How was this fair?

Jake’s hand gestured to Michael next to him. “She’s like, so whatever-“ Jeremy thought he saw Jake mouth the word ‘sorry’ at Michael, who was too busy laughing to actually respond. In fact, most of their friends were laughing, and Jeremy’s heart was pounding so fast, but literally all he could do was stare at Jake. 

“I think we should get together now… And that’s what everyone’s talking about!” Jake sounded way too happy for this to just be a prank. But it had to be a prank. Rich was messing with him, right? Because there was no goddamn way that Jake liked him like  _ that.  _ But here he was, dancing to Avril Lavigne, and singing directly to Jeremy.

“I know you talk about me all the time, again and again-“ Jake sang, raising an eyebrow at Michael. Jeremy unfroze, shoving Michael’s shoulder. 

“Hey!” He sputtered, giving his best friend a flustered look that only made the other boy laugh harder, doubling over in laughter. If they weren’t on a couch, Michael definitely would have fallen over from laughing too hard. Michael gave a shrug that definitely said, ‘What are you going to do about it?’

“So come over here-“ Jeremy felt a shove at his back, and he stumbled as he was forced to stand up, pushed directly into Jake, who barely faltered. He had to give him credit for that, considering he was a theater kid, after all. He kept his eyes trained on the collar of Jake’s shirt, not trusting himself to look up with how red his face is.

Then a familiar feeling hand was turning Jeremy’s face to look at Jake’s again, his eyes bright as if holding in a laugh. “I don’t wanna hear you say her name ever again.” Jake leaned in close enough for Jeremy to feel his breath on his lips, close enough that Jeremy was certain he was going to kiss him. “I think we should get together now.” Was that supposed to sound as flirty as it did? Probably not. Jeremy spaced out for a moment, wondering what it would feel like to kiss Jake.

“In a second you’ll be wrapped around my finger, cause I can, cause I can do it better.” Jeremy found himself being spun around, catching flashes of his friends laughing faces, and more than a few cameras. “There’s no other, so when’s it gonna sink in- she’s so stupid, what the hell were you thinking-“

“Jake, wh-what are you-“ Jeremy tried asking, struggling to make his voice heard over the music and Jake’s singing. But he found Jake’s finger stopping his lips once more, and he obliged, shutting up. He also found that he was a bit tangled in the cord of the microphone, since he almost fell over, which only gave Jake an opportunity to dip him, bringing him back up to stand really, really close to him. Goddamnit, Dillinger. Why did Jake have to be so smooth?

“Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your boyfriend!“ Jake finished off the song, grinning down at Jeremy in that annoying way he had. Jeremy wondered in a kind of haze whether or not he should kiss Jake.

It seems their friends had the same idea. “Kith, kith, kith-“ Rich started, and even through his lisp, Jeremy knew what he was saying. Then Michael joined in, then all the girls. Jake raised an eyebrow at him, as if he was asking permission, then leaned forward and kissed Jeremy. 

Well, shit. Jeremy heard Rich whooping amid the laughter, “That’th my boy, Jakey! Get it!” That only caused more laughter, and Jeremy pulled away, surprised into a soft laugh himself, his cheeks bright red. 

“Finally.” Jeremy heard Chloe say, and he rolled his eyes at Jake. Over his shoulder, he flipped Chloe off, before doing something very uncharacteristic, and pulling Jake into another kiss. Jeremy felt Jake’s arms shift, one going out to drop the mic dramatically, and the other wrapping around his waist. 

“M-Maybe karaoke isn’t so bad after all.” He mumbled, only loud enough for Jake to hear. Jake laughed, before trying to move, only ending up tripping over the microphone cord and sending them both crashing to the floor. 

Jenna’s face appeared over them, a mischievous grin on her face. “Live streams are amazing, don’t you think, guys?” She said, laughing as Jeremy spluttered and hid his face in his hands. But there was one pressing question on his mind. 

“You barely even looked at the screen, Jake- do you have that song memorized?” Jeremy asked, looking down at Jake.

Now it was Jake’s turn to be flustered. “I- well- you see-“ His cheeks finally went a little pink, and Jeremy gave a triumphant grin.

The whole basement echoed with laughter, and Jeremy joined in. He didn’t even mind how flustered he felt, or the fact that Jenna had live streamed that, possibly to the whole school. That was a tomorrow problem. Right now, he was with his friends, and that was all that mattered.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks anon on tumblr
> 
> this is your fault
> 
> leave a comment if you enjoyed (seriously comments fuel my poor writer heart i love them more than kudos)
> 
> also happy hanukkah to my jewish readers!!
> 
> stay safe, and stay wonderful loves!!
> 
> ~Percy


End file.
